darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
388
Barnabas tells Angelique that he still loves Josette despite what has happened. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, and in a house where terror reigns. For unknown to all there is one in this house who has secretly plotted to destroy the Collins family in order to gain the love of a man. Angelique Bouchard massages Barnabas Collins' forehead, soothing away his headache. The pair discuss Reverend Trask and Barnabas expresses his intense dislike for the witch hunter. Angelique suspects Barnabas knows where Victoria is hiding. She insists that the fugitive governess is a witch and will harm anyone in the house. Barnabas is disturbed by the vehemence in Angelique's declaration that Victoria must be found and destroyed. Act I Barnabas questions Angelique's stance, himself admitting he firmly believes Victoria is not a witch. Angelique points out that he is not the best judge of a woman's character. When Angelique lists Josette Collins' many deceptions, it angers Barnabas. But Angelique continues, forcing him to admit that he no longer loves Josette but, in fact, hates her. Hearing this fills Angelique with joy and she begs Barnabas to let her love him. She embraces him, promising to make him happy, to help him to forget all his pain and sadness. Barnabas agrees, and they kiss passionately. He promises to come to her room later. Meanwhile, Reverend Trask interrogates Lieutenant Nathan Forbes about Victoria. Nathan insists on knowing nothing about her whereabouts. Trask hammers the Lieutenant with more questions, but eventually gives up when Nathan refuses to answer. However, the Reverend implies that he can endanger Nathan's naval career if he does not cooperate. Act II Shortly afterward, Trask proceeds to question Josette about Victoria. She is taken aback by his belief that the governess is a witch. He requests to see Josette's hands. She reluctantly shows him she is still marked by the pitchfork brand. Trask declares that she must be exorcised to stop the Devil from enticing her. Nathan hurries to see Barnabas and informs him that Victoria is hiding in the loft above the stable. He insists that Victoria must leave Collinsport and also tells Barnabas that Trask has already threatened him. If questioned again, Nathan admits he might be forced to tell the reverend the truth. Act III Upon learning that the pitchfork brand means she has been bewitched by the Devil, Josette realizes it is possible this has been the cause of her strange behavior. She glances down at her hand and finds that the mark has disappeared again. Josette feels different, being able to think more clearly. Trask insists on cleansing her body from the evil spirits. As he lays his hands on Josette's temples, Barnabas angrily interrupts. Barnabas dismisses the Reverend's claim that Josette has been bewitched and that all of her actions have been against her will. Josette decides not to continue Trask's exorcism. The Reverend leaves, determined to find Victoria. Alone with Josette, Barnabas accuses her of being cruel by pretending to explain away her betrayal as an enchantment. Uncertain, Josette says she was never under a spell and that she loves Jeremiah Collins. She breaks down in tears, telling Barnabas her wish that things could have turned out differently. This gives Barnabas pause for thought and he wonders what Josette would change if she could do things all over again. She declares she cannot change anything now. Act IV Later, Angelique visits Barnabas in his room and wonders why he did not keep his promise to come to her room. He tells her that any relationship between them will never work. Angelique is devastated when Barnabas admits that, in spite of everything that has happened, he stills loves Josette; in fact he worships her. Her heart broken, Angelique rages at Barnabas' decision. As she moves to leave, Angelique notices Sarah Collins' doll and she offers to return it to the nursery. Instead, Angelique takes the doll to her room and plans to exact her revenge on Barnabas for spurning her again. She will cause Sarah to suffer terrible agony, which, in turn, will torment Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Is it still possible for us to be friends? No, Barnabas it is not possible. I'm going to make you pay for turning away from me. But not through Josette this time. There's someone else you love: little Sarah, your dear little sister. You're going to watch her suffer, Barnabas. And seeing her suffer will be the worst agony you have ever known. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: The brand on Josette's hand first appeared several weeks ago (occurred in 377, a gap of twelve days). Bloopers and continuity errors * As Angelique and Barnabas embrace in Act I, Jonathan Frid accidentally coughs into Lara Parker's hair. * Josette's traveling beauty mark is now on the right side of her face, when a few episodes ago it was on the left. these were applied using make-up so she can wear it where she likes each day. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 388 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 388 - The Bad Ideas The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3880388